


Closer.

by AuthorInDistress



Series: Fandral/Tony. [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Charming Fandral, Fluff, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Romatically deprived Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorInDistress/pseuds/AuthorInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Fandral and Tony spend the day in the library and Steve doesn't approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer.

* * *

 

.

"Okay, I don't care _how_ crazy I sound saying this, but can we stay in here all day?" Fandral only smiles, leading him further into the cool of their library, "I'm serious, it's boiling outside and in _here_ , it's not like I'll get bored."

"Reading entertains you?" While the question alone should have really brought Tony up to being defensive, but the tone stops him. He's only curious, genuinely so, which is nice. "Well. Yeah. Been a while since I did it with actual _books_ and not tablets, but I love reading."

Fandral's hands find his hips and he spins him around, "Then in that case, this library is _yours!_ " Tony laughs, well aware that he _can't_ actually give it to him but still finding it stupidly sweet anyway. Fandral grins as well, walking further in before -

"Fandral!" Sif enters the room as well, a sword at her side as usual. She nods and smiles at Tony, before turning a glare on to face Fandral, "We were to meet an _hour_ ago, where were you?"

"He was giving me the grand tour." Tony gestures, taking a seat and looking around at all the books; the nearest of which has a cover that actually seems to be _moving_.

"Antony and I will stay in here for the day." Fandral tells her, "Thor has entrusted me to show him the palace."

Sif snorts, "Thor would never leave him with _you_. But very well." She leaves with one last comment, "Taint the library, however, and the Queen will have your heads."

Tony blinks, "Did she just - ?" The door shuts after her and he shakes his head, more than a little surprised but deciding to leave it, turning back to Fandral instead, "And I've told you so many times already. It's _Tony_."

"Anthony sounds much grander to me."

"Well, Fandral sounds like a bird's _species_ to me." Tony counters and he smiles at the laugh that that gets him, letting himself be pushed aside so they can share the seat together. "So what kind of books are here, then?"

Fandral makes a face, "I ... do not actually _know_. The library is somewhere that I really prefer not to stay in." He picks at his beard, thinking, "I do, however, believe that there are books from Midgard here."

"Oh really?" Tony looks around, staring up at the stacks and stacks of books, "How the hell can I find them in all _that_ , though?"

Humming in amusement, Fandral straightens beside him, "I believe the keeper may know." Pulling him up, he then takes him by the hand again and leads him through the library, turning them both around several corners until they finally find another man sitting behind a table, elderly and stereotypically beady-eyed. "Keeper. You ... you look well."

"Leave here Fandral, before I have the guards throw you out." The man murmurs without even looking up and Tony snorts. _Someone_ has a reputation.

Fandral smiles slightly, clearing his throat, "I am here with a guest, Keeper. From Midgard. One of their _warriors_." The Keeper glances up then, just the once, but still doesn't say anything. Fandral sighs, stepping forward, but Tony interrupts whatever else he's going to say before this becomes an argument.

"Look, we're just here to ask if there's any books from Earth. And where to find them if there are." He's looked at properly now, from beneath folded and crinkled eye-lids, "Uh. Please?"

Fandral leans forward quickly, to catch the slip of parchment that is suddenly thrown to them, and Tony jerks back in surprise, opening his mouth to swear at him, but then they're both suddenly in an entirely different area of the library. Literally in a flash. "What. The _hell_."

"He gave us our direction." Fandral explains like it's really just that simple. Because yeah. Pretty good _directions_. He climbs the stands, looking through the shelves. "Here. Which one would you prefer?"

Tony climbs up as well, to join him by the books, frowning just a little, "You don't have to be so accommodating you know. I'm not a diplomat."

"My charm is my best quality." It's getting ridiculous with how often this guy can make him _laugh_ like this. "Do you have a favorite anyhow?"

"No, not particularly." He thinks for just a moment before - "You got the 'Lord of the Flies'?" Fandral's fingers skim down the books until he slides a slightly smaller one out and hands it to him, "Awesome. Let's go with that then."

.

* * *

.

Steve finds them only a few hours later, raising his eyebrows when he sees Tony practically sitting on Fandral's lap with how close they are, his eyes drooping slowly as Fandral reads to him from a third book that they'd found afterward. His voice is actually kind of melodic and this is something that Tony's never really indulged in.

It's nice. He wants more.

"Tony?" Stirring, he turns to look up at Steve, "Come on. Thor said they're holding a feast in our honor, we have to be early." Oh right. Because they're going back the day after. Ugh.

"M'coming." Standing up from the chair with a groan, he stretches, and Fandral pulls out his legs as well - now that he has more room, "You coming Robin?" He's smiled at and his hand is taken again. He doesn't pull it away, not even with Steve right there.

While they're put into their 'seating' though, Fandral has to leave to go and find the rest of his band and Tony is left with Steve. And from the look that he gets as well, he can't help but rub at his forehead in annoyance. Cue _lecture_. "You sure you know what you're doing?"

"I'm never sure, Cap. Doesn't stop me." He takes his seat, aware that it's so obvious that he's been sleeping but not really caring the slightest bit anyway.

"I'm serious Tony." Steve sits as well, pulling at his collar, "He's an Asgardian."

"Go have this talk with Jane Foster first, and then come back to me, okay?"

"I don't _know_ Jane, I know you. I'm just telling you to be careful." Oh God, when's the food coming. He needs something to distract him, "And anyway. Thor told me that Fandral has a bit of a reputation for - "

"Yeah and _so_ do I, Cap, so let's just drop it shall we? I don't even have any delicate sensibilities to protect and _according_ to you, most of the time I don't even have a heart either, so what else am I meant to be careful with? Catching some random Asgardian STD?"

Steve glares at him, "I'm just _saying_ \- "

"I know. I know what you're saying." Tony softens, playing with the knife by his plate, "But we're going back in a few days anyway, so it doesn't really matter, does it?" He shrugs, "So let's just try and enjoy ourselves."

"And is that what this is?" Does he ever let things go? "You 'enjoying' yourself?"

"Well, yeah. He's nice." Tony shrugs again, "And we have fun. I like being around him. Do you think I'd spend all day with someone if I _didn't_ _?_ " Steve opens his mouth, which means that nope, he can't let things go. It's physically impossible for him. 

So by the time the food actually _does_ arrive, he's far from relaxed now and actually more riled up than ever. He eats in a huff, biting down with more force than necessary, and he glares when he notices Fandral raising an eyebrow at his manners; making a face when he points out the lack of with _him_ as well. Bantering with their eyes cheers him up just a bit, and he wonders on how he actually _will_ feel when they finally head back home.

He likes being around Fandral, he'll probably miss him, but maybe this is just a holiday thing and he'll get over it. But if _not_ , then what?

Well. He can always just try to convince Thor to let him have regular visits, or something.                  

.

**Author's Note:**

> Next series thing is going to have smut ;)


End file.
